Sweet madness
by RBAlways423
Summary: Esta historia es la continuacion de la escena final de after the storm ya que siempre me quedo con ganas de mas inevitablemente. Me encanto mucho el espisodio y quede muy complacida con la trama.


Cap 1 Sweet madness

Castle al sentir la osadía de su amante mάs virtuosa entre las piernas quedó expuesto a cada una de esas fantasías que alrededor de cuatro aῆos habían rodeado su cabeza, jamάs pensó poder sentir tanto deseo y amor a la vez por una misma persona. El ímpetu comenzó a correrle rάpidamente por las venas al ver el rostro de su compaῆera mάs iluminado que nunca. Ella era simplemente diferente a todas las que había conocido, su roce lo trasladaba a un planeta colmado de felicidad donde lo que realmente importababa era vivir sin pedir nada a cambio. Sospechó que era el hombre mάs afortunado del mundo, Kate estaba mάs preciosa que nunca si es que eso fuera posible de alguna manera, los rasgos de aquella mujer iban a matarlo lentamente de delirio, cuando recordó que el era parte de vida y en lo único que pudo pensar al estar a pundo de morir una oleada de placer estremeció su espiritu intensamente. Beckett estaba loca por el como siempre pero ahora no se molestaba en ocultarlo no al menos en la intimidad y eso era honestamente suficiente. Era dueno de cada centimetro oscuro de aquel cuerpo que tantas veces anhelo descubrir y hasta del mάs profundo camino que llevaba a su alma. Admiraba tanto a esa mujer, le fascinaba ese valor que ella tenía a la hora de defender los derechos de las personas y hacer justicia. Hoy precisamente se habia comportado como una de esas heroinas de los cuentos que salen vencedoras al final despues de haber sufrido cada una de las batallas, sin embargo ella tenia algo que esos personajes no atesoran y es que Kate Beckett es real. Tuvo impulso de repente, tomo fuerza en sus manos para detener el elevador.

B- Que haces- reacciona mirandolo fijamente

C- No puedo esperar mas- sugiere desnudandola con sus ojos azules

B- Me estas proponiendo ir por el cuarto asalto… aquí en mi trabajo… en el ascensor- pregunta confusa

C- Si no te importa- responde nervioso

B- Que estas esperando- le ordena

C- Hubiese deseado conocer antes esta faceta tuya detective- la provoca entrecerrando las pupilas jugueton mientras le levanta las largas piernas acariciandole los muslos en la accion

B- Y que lo digas… de haber sabido que esto era asi te aseguro que mis paredes se hubieran derrumbado mucho antes- menciona entre gemidos

C- Sabes… valoro mucho lo que tenemos ahora… despues de la noche que compartimos me queda claro que las cosas maravillosas valen todo el tiempo que estuve esperando por ti- confieza sin dejar de acariciarla por todo los rincones

B- Castle no te detengas… quiero volver hacer tuya… no puedo pensar en otra cosa… solo en ti… yo jamas me habia sentido de esta manera… te deseo con todas mis fuerzas- admite supirando descontroladamente

El abarroto todo el cuerpo de su detective en la cintura para clavarla en la pared con una precision esquisita tal vez a causa de su experiencia. Ella abrio su cremallera para que el le bajara el pantalon con facilidad y quedar presa ante sus encantos. Luego las manos de Kate se perdieron en la ropa de su amado, le entreabio la camisa para acariciarle el pecho al igual que el hacia con ella. Cuando sintio las manos de Castle en su sexo por poco se desmaya ante el contacto, su toque era candente y preciso. Presagio que nunca se aburriria del contacto de aquellos dedos que bien sabian explorar sus mas prohibidas necesidades. Continuaron acariciandose insaciablemente hasta que ella le rogo que acabara con la tortura y la tomara por completo. El la penetro fuertemente estimulando a que gimiera satisfecha a la vez que clavaba sus uῆas en la espalda del escritor. Iniciaron una danza ritmica y sensual con sus caderas. Sus sudores se mezclaban en cada carga hasta que finalmente luego de un largo tiempo de placer ambos alcanzaron el climax devorandose con las pupilas. Se desplomaron en el suelo agotados

B- Dios Castle… me vuelves loca… jamas hice algo parecido en un elevador- rompe el silencio con sinceridad

C- Me alegra ser el primero… de verdad Kate no sabes le que me haces sentir- responde con una sonrisa

B- Tampoco pense que diria esto pero me complace estar fuera por un mes de la comisaria... necesito estar a tu lado… ahora que te tengo no podia imaginar mi vida sin tus besos- dice con algo de pena

C- Voy a estar siempre contigo… no lo dudes ni siquiera un momento- le asegura

B- No crees que es hora de que enciendas el ascensor me estoy empezando a poner nerviosa y si sigues hablando asi no vamos a salir nunca de aquí- le advierte

C- Te pongo intranquila- juega con ella mientras cumple sus ordenes

B- Me pones de todo- le responde


End file.
